They Mobilize
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. A collection of one shots.
1. Laughed

**They Mobilize**

A/N: Hey guys!

So, Mind of the Childishly Naïve is doing this prompt challenge. I love a good prompt challenge and this one looks awesome, so I got the prompts from her and I'm giving it a shot too. I dunno what I'm doing for all the prompts yet, so if there's a character or something you'd like to see more of I'm open to _suggestions_. As usual with my one shot collections, I'll warn for pairings before any stories that have one.

I hope you enjoy! As always, your reviews are always read and greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: SRMTHG and all characters, settings, and all that stuff belong to Disney.

**Sprx Laughed**

And laughed.

_And laughed._

As Antauri just stood in front of him without a muscle of his still expression loosening in the slightest.

"Haha..." He held up an index finger in front of Antauri. _Hold on; I'm almost done._ "Ha..."

And finally, Sprx, looked back up at his temporary commander.

"...Wait, you're serious? The kid's what, twelve?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen. _Right._ He's a kid, Antauri. You don't really think that he's the one we've been looking for, do you?" Of course, he said _we_ in a very generalizing manner. Sprx wasn't sure what he thought of the idea of 'destiny' and 'chosen ones' to begin with, but that was an argument for another day, if ever. "He's a kid," he repeated, as if Antauri's patient ears hadn't heard him the first time.

"All the same, Chiro has shown great control over the Power Primate for one who has never been trained. The fact that he has _any_ natural ability stands by itself as evidence of his abilities. And from what I have seen," Antauri's voice was warm, "he is a bright, kind young man who would make an excellent leader with a bit of guidance... Why are you smirking?"

"Because of how defensive you're being about somebody you've known for a week," Sprx replied, all too amused. "You sound like you're the kid's daddy or something."

Antauri flinched. It was a tiny flinch, and if Sprx blinked he would have missed it, but Antauri. Flinched. And just like that, Sprx was laughing his tail off again. Antauri's expression went from blank to flat out dry.

"I'm simply giving praise where praise is due to the Monkey Team's potential leader," Antauri insisted. "Speaking of which, I do believe I've left Chiro in the dark about our intentions long enough. I am going to organize a team meeting to discuss a manifesto to present to the boy, and I trust that you will be there, since you have such strong opinions on the matter."

"Ha... Right, I'll be down in a few." Antauri, satisfied, started towards the Bridge. Sprx collected himself and smiled back at the door the black money had left from.

"Well, I'll be. Maybe Antauri should ask the kid to join us. Seems like it'd be good for both of them."

A/N: Sometimes I worry when I write Antauri with Sprx, that I start to reach over into Gibson's voice. They're both such intelligent and stoic characters. X_x


	2. Cried

Sprx/Nova

** Nova Cried**

Perhaps that was what pulled Sprx out of the Fire of Hate; the shock of seeing Nova crying. The same Nova. The strongest monkey he knew, crying.

In fact, it was a first for everyone. Nova had never cried in front of anybody else on the team before. Not when Mandarin left. Not even when Antauri was thought to have died (although with the later, Nova could be seen frantically wiping tears away when anyone approached.)

But here she was, not just crying, but_ sobbing_. With gobs upon gobs of tears streaming down her face, until one finally fell onto Sprx's snout and she fell back to the ground.

Perhaps Sprx never even heard Nova say that she loved him, but surely, he felt that tear, and maybe that was enough.

* * *

A/N: I've wanted to bring this topic up in a story for a while now. It'll probably come up again, as I honestly don't feel satisfied with just expressing it this way. :/


	3. Dreamed

**Chiro Dreamed**

He didn't have much in the way of hobbies, aside from his modest Sun Riders collection, and he usually got his homework done by sticking around the school library for a few hours after classes. So when he got home, he'd put his lanyard-clad latchkey on his nightstand and plop himself down on his bed.

And Chiro would simply daydream.

There was never any rhyme or reason to the adventures he chose to have in his head. One day, he'd dream of being an astronaut. The next, he'd dream of inventing a new arcade game. The only thread all of Chiro's daydreams shared was not taking place anywhere near his house, and sure as his hair being messy, a wanderlust would stir in him before too long, and he'd always insist to his worried mother upon returning that he hadn't originally intended to leave the house and go exploring.

Today's daydream was a rather simple one for the boy, and yet one more likely to cause trouble than others. Today, all he wanted to do was explore some place he hadn't before.

And, he quickly realized, he knew just the place.

The outskirts.

* * *

A/N: I spent some of my childhood as a latchkey kid, so this one was fun to write as I got to play with that. There's a strange mix of loneliness and freedom when you come home to an empty house. My only hope is that I still managed to channel Chiro's unique character.


	4. Hugged

A/N: Hi everybody! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews so far! I don't always know what to reply to everybody (I can be surprisingly anti-social sometimes. Go figure.), but I always read what you write, and it really does motivate me. (Actually, seeing all the reviews asking for an update is what motivated me to come over and update this. LOL, I just got on to check my email.)

I hope you continue to enjoy my fics! :D

* * *

**Nova Hugged**

And why shouldn't she have hugged Antauri? Why wasn't everybody else? Their second in command was alive! This should have been the group hug to end all group hugs! _Chiro? Sprx?_ They were standing their with mouths agape, like the Silver Monkey would explode if anybody touched him. _Scrap that!_ She squeezed him so tight she wondered how he was possibly able to breathe!

Nova never had much in the way of reverence. The most she'd go out of her way to treat somebody differently because she looked up to them was calling her Master by his proper title. She never had much in the way of personal space either; a quirk one gained when they got close enough to others to punch them in the face on a daily basis.

Nova did, however, have something that made up for all of that; something that spread to everyone even more than her other qualities did.

Love.


	5. Kissed

Chiro/Jinmay

** Jinmay Kissed**

Jinmay was the one to kiss Chiro when they got married.

Even so far into their relationship, the young man remained as shy as ever when it came to physical contact. He went through all the talking and vows like he was a master of them, but when he was told to kiss his bride he just... stood there. Like a statue. Like the preacher was speaking a language he didn't understand. So she kissed him.

Afterwards, when they went home, Chiro simply talked and talked and flirted and talked. And then Jinmay would take his hand and move closer to him, and he'd trip on the next crack in the pavement. Some would call it pathetic, or even be offended, but Jinmay thought it was adorable. That, and... it made her feel so human, to affect someone so much with her touch; for somebody to react like she had warm skin rather than cold metal made her feel so special.

And really, she was special. She was the wife of Shuggazoom's greatest hero, after all.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I don't even know where this came from. I just noticed how in the series, it was almost always Jinmay who moved in on Chiro. He became a bit more assertive in the last season though, I suppose.


	6. Bled

**Chiro Bled**

It was only a small wound that could be treated without too much trouble, but it reminded them all of the immense gap between themselves and their new leader. It was a gap almost as challenging as the one keeping them from Mandarin. Chiro bled, and they had to finally accept that all their worries were true. That he was, indeed, just a child, with no cold metal parts or inhuman reflexes. Just a fragile human child. And the only doubt that hadn't come to pass made things more complicated, because he _was_ their leader after all, and he _was_ going to be staying with them, and he _was_ chosen to do that and no amount of worries would change his course. Fate had given them something different. Young. Fragile.

Irreplaceable.


	7. Killed

**Nova Killed (sort of.)**

"My legs."

"are."

"killing."

"meeeeeeeee!"

Sprx fell over with drama to match his anguished cry, and Chiro took the opportunity to collapse as well (now that he wouldn't be the first, anyway.)

"As _rude _as Sprx is being," Sprx was apparently not too 'dead' to huff at Gibson's insult, "he does seem to have an agreeable point. Would it be too much trouble to rest for a short while?"

"Oh, come on you guys!" Nova replied. Loudly; she had to for her voice to carry so far behind her as she skipped up the craggy slope of an incline in the Zone of Wasted Years. "I used to take much longer hikes with Master Offay, and Antauri said that 'it is important to train the organic, as well as the cyberneti'-"

"Antauri stayed back to guard the robot!" Sprx quipped.

"Seeing how it may be his only chance to meditate with some _peace and quiet,_" Gibson commented as Sprx returned his glare, "I can hardly blame him."

"If you guys keep arguing I'm going to catch up to you~!" Otto sang. Despite being in the back with Chiro, he'd been having the most fun out of anybody. Apparently, not even previous incidents could derail his love of the pretty flowers that grew in the Zone, especially now that it really _was_ relatively safe here.

* * *

A/N: I guess this one could be called more of a "snippet" than an actual fic. I've had the idea of sending these guys on a hike/camping/something for a while now, but I get the feeling after writing this that I'm going to have to do something longer with it if I really want it to be good.


	8. Screamed

**Gibson Screamed**

The scream was loud, and high pitched. Loud enough, in fact, to be heard by the only other person currently on the floor of the sleeping quarters.

That would have been Sprx.

Sprx _never_ forgot that Gibson had a fear of bugs because one of his first impressions of the blue monkey, as they settled into living in the Super Robot together, was finding him gripping to the ceiling while a spider that couldn't have been bigger than the end of his pinkie crawled around under him.

So of course, Sprx did what any self respecting roommate would do.

He took pictures.

He took pictures and saved them to his central hard drive, in a file format that could be transferred to every monitor in the Super Robot with only a few minutes attached to a standard data port.

Indeed, it was kind of upsetting to Sprx that Gibson's insect issues became public knowledge before he figured out a suitable way to use those images as blackmail.

* * *

A/N: I... don't even know. I just imagined Gibson screaming like a girl at a bug and it all came from there. I've kinda been in a Pre-Series writing mood, lately.

And I'm aware Gibson's not _that_ bad. I figured that he's gotten better as time progresses, so way back when... yeah...

…

Really, it was all an excuse to make Gibson scream like a girl.


	9. Attacked

**Mandarin Attacked**

First, he went for Antauri.

The leader lunged at his second in command, and a fury of blue lights traveled in all directions ; at all angles haphazardly. But the oddly sloppy movements from the last pieces of hesitation being shaken off we're barely noticed by the others, as the first swing was when the room seemed to shatter around the six gathered there.

Antauri dodged so narrowly that the sword's light shined against him, clashing with the opposing green of his optics. His claws were active when he came back to the ground, and the others didn't dare enter the battle, either knowing the power of the two they'd be getting between or still holding onto their leader apologizing.

But none of them could see Mandarin like Antauri could, and Mandarin had the same look he'd had in so many battles before, so many that it had been the first warning sign.

A look that aimed to kill.

Mandarin swung again, and this time, Antauri swung back with his claw. The walls were gone. Shattered under the weight of what was happening. They were nowhere. Standing. Watching like it was on television, under Nova finally snapped and charged at Mandarin, fists clenched and tears welling up.

_ Why am I crying?_

_I knew._

_ I knew!_

She was punching Mandarin's shield before she could process the situation any farther. The shield's energy burned at her hand, and the metal started to drip, releasing smoke with a horrid odor.

And moments after, she was down. In status. Her pink eyes darkened.

Lifeless.

It was as effective as sounding a war trumpet.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, why am I so dead set on pre-series fic lately?

As for why I ended it there, I was going more for the Team's reaction to Mandarin's betrayal and the emotions that came with that breakup than the actual fight. It was hard to find a spot to close it though. I dunno, I may do a continuation of this later.


	10. Belonged

**Chiro Belonged**

_"No."_

He was a latchkey kid, seldom in the same house as two human beings, much less five monkeys. Much _much_ less cybernetic monkeys with more weapons than a swiss army knife. Each.

As fun as it sounded, and it did sound _really _fun_, _he surely wasn't the right guy for the job.

So of course, Chiro declined the offer.

And walked towards the Super Robot's exit. Desperate hands lifted from their sides and followed him the first few inches. But the black one, Antauri wasn't it?, stopped them from following any farther.

"Understood."

His reply was as calm as it got. Like he didn't care either way. Sometime about that hurt, but was so familiar. He walked into the tube that would lead him back down to the Robot's foot.

"But, you always have a home here."

_Woosh._

He flew down to the foot, opened the door, and ran out of the Super Robot as quickly as he could, getting hundreds of feet away before he stopped to catch a breath. His hands rested on his knees and looked down at his grass stained sneakers with socks that were taking in more sweat than just running should have produced. Safe. He was safe. He'd gotten away safely.

But he couldn't resist looking back.

* * *

A/N: Chiro. What the heck. Why am I writing so much about you.


	11. Slapped

**Sprx/Nova (...sort of.)**

** Nova Slapped**

At least, that was what Sprx expected to happen after the first time he flirted with her, as she raised her hand to her side. It wouldn't have been the first time either. Humans, other intelligent animal hybrids, other robots, even just plain regular monkeys when he was especially desperate to interact with a woman, would all leave a hand-shaped mark on his face that was, while tough to see against his red fur, extremely painful every time.

But Nova, on the other hand...

Apparently, as he found out moments later, his new female teammate's weapon was a _giant fist._


	12. Battled

**Chiro Battled**

The first one Chiro fought during his training was Antauri, much to the confusion and worry of the others. There was testing the boy to see if he was the Chosen One, and then there was being ridiculous, as the other felt their temporary leader was being.

But Chiro grinned and accepted the challenge, no questions asked, and everybody immediately learned one of the boy's character traits; he was naïve.

As expected, it didn't take long for Chiro to get his butt thoroughly handed to him, but all the same it took longer than expected... like...

Like Antauri was _toying_ with him.

But that wasn't possible. That was so devious. So cocky. So... _not Antauri_. And none of the others could understand why that thought even crossed their minds until Antauri had finished speaking with Chiro and walked past the others, saying something so quietly that one almost had to hold their breath to hear him.

"His fighting style is nothing like Mandarin's."

At last, the Monkey Team started to feel a new sense of hope.

* * *

A/N: Spiritual follower to _Attacked_ I suppose?

I like the idea of this, but I'm not sure I executed it very well... it feels sloppy to me. Let me know what you think.

Brrrr, I need some hot tea, if only to warm my hands...


	13. Giggled

**Chiro/Jinmay... again (seriously, self?)**

**Jinmay Giggled**

And Chiro knew. He knew he'd never met and would never meet anybody else who laughed like she did.

So many times, that was his final driving force. When the walls started to close in. When all hope of survival was gone. When he started asking himself the most terrifying questions, like if he even _wanted_ to make it out alive; did he want to live another day with the pressure of saving the galaxy, when nobody would blame him if it ended where he stood? Did he want to defy the standard placed on him as a child; that he shouldn't be expected to do anything of importance?

But she thought he was important, and somehow he was the only one who made he laugh like she did.

Before he realized how many smiles his actions really conjured, that was enough.


	14. Broke

**Antauri Broke**

Electronic sensors were never meant to replace the true feeling of touch. Since the first time he'd placed a foot on the ground in his silver frame, Antauri could tell the difference.

This was _not_ an upgrade. A trade, maybe, but in no way an upgrade. He felt more broken than fixed. Less human, even though he had never been human to begin with and Gibson would have gone off on him about how logically unsound such emotions were-

The others.

What had happened to the others? The heart he no longer had jumped when he realized the room was empty aside from the traces of formless ooze left from a recent struggle.

His family was in trouble. There was no time to be broken.


	15. Cracked

**Otto Cracked**

The portable cell was locked. The guard had been notified that their new prisoner would arrive within the hour. The fuel tank was filled to the brim. The hatch was open and Ranger Seven loomed overhead.

Everything was in order. The rocket was crafted far better than the villain it enclosed deserved. He'd have a smooth ride at a comfortable temperature the whole way in an orange cell with a quiet corner to meditate in and a comfortable cot to sleep in. There was even a window looking out to see the view of Shuggazoom en route to the moon.

As soon as Mandarin's prison rocket was through the hatch and the smoke has dissipated, the rocket's engineer burst into tears.


	16. Damaged

**A/N: **Shameless plug time! Like Monkey Team? Like Sprx going on a crazy adventure? Maybe even like Kingdom Hearts? You should check out my fic _Journey of the Heart_, because it needs more reviews like woah and I'm really looking forward to writing it. :D

* * *

**Antauri Damaged**

The discord – they all knew – had reached maximum capacity. Reasoning time was over, and the Hyperforce was about to impeach their former commander. Violently. But the moment Sprx pulled out his magnets, Antauri held him back.

"Will overwhelming with numbers prove Mandarin's inability to lead?"

"So what? What are you-"

"Let me represent us."

Mandarin laughed. "Pride isn't like you, Antauri. Just what do you plan to do."

He charged forward and took the first blow. Mandarin swatted him away, caught off guard by the team counselor's lack of pontificating. Antauri's eyes narrowed.

"I plan to take over this team."


End file.
